


A Second Glance

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [80]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, Super light dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a second look at a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #331 – Mercy.
> 
> Written in the same spirit as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4470248).

Gene paces, patient, predatory, and Sam the one at his mercy. Sam hates it and loves it in unequal measures: his knees are aching and his thighs are burning, but his dick's hard enough to shatter stone.

Gene's done nothing, only paced about, staring. Who knows what happen next? It's been an uncertain sort of start, and this is just the groundwork.

Maya used to tease him, and he finally sees the truth. Sam never knew what he wanted unless he was being told what to do, and him being a DCI made no difference. He knows he wants _this_.


End file.
